Fuente Termal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Un encuentro accidental podía abrir camino a más accidentes.


**Fuente Termal.**

Eran pocas las veces en las que Kohaku podía darse el lujo de bañarse en las aguas termales, toda su vida simplemente se la pasó llevándole de esas aguas a su hermana y conformándose con un baño de agua normal del río como todos en la aldea o bañándose en algún lago sí se la pasaba en el bosque, tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia.

Ahora que Ruri estaba curada gracias a que la aldea se volvió una nación de ciencia, y ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre de tanto trabajo esclavizador y el invierno estaba comenzando, decidió que se daría un pequeño lujo y se bañaría en las aguas termales.

Llegó al lugar de madrugada, poco después de que el sol apenas se asomara por el horizonte, ya preparada con una toalla y un cambio de ropa.

El lugar estaba inundado de una baja pero intensa niebla provocada por el vapor que casi no la dejaba ver más de dos metros por delante de ella incluso con su increíble visión tan aguda. Aun así esto era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que rápidamente se quitó el vestido y su ropa interior y sin dudarlo se metió al agua.

Se sumergió completamente por un segundo antes de emerger medio cuerpo fuera del agua, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Mientras escurría el agua de su flequillo y su coleta, escuchó una voz familiar.

-Hola.- chilló y casi brinca fuera de las aguas cuando reconoció a Senku, casualmente apoyado en el otro lado de la fuente termal con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

-¡S-Senku! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- se hundió en el agua hasta la barbilla, cubriéndose el pecho incluso aunque estaba bajo el agua e incluso aunque él tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso aunque apenas se veía nada con tanto vapor.

-Últimamente me obligan a darme duchas aquí, alguna mierda de que estoy muy tenso o algo así.- se apoyó ahora en un codo mientras frotaba su oreja con exasperación, todavía con los ojos cerrados. –Aunque el viaje me cansa más de lo que el baño me relaja así que es una completa estupidez sin sentido y ya no volveré aquí después de hoy.- bufó.

-T-tú… ¿no me viste, verdad?- preguntó con el rostro rojo y no solo por el calor de las aguas.

-Te escuché meterte al agua, así que cerré los ojos.- murmuró con completo desinterés. Sí no hubiera sido Senku quien dijese eso, habría tenido problemas en creerle, pero como era él, realmente no tenía motivos para desconfiar. –Acabó de llegar también, pero sí te incomodó mucho puedo irme.- encogió los hombros.

-N-no… no es necesario.- apartó la mirada, luchando por bajar su rubor. –Solo me daré un chapuzón y me iré.- podía intentar tener su baño relajante mañana, porque ahora no había forma de que estuviera tranquila.

-Bueno, eso tiene que ser lo más rápido que he espantado a una chica en tres mil setecientos años.- rió entre dientes ante su propio mal chiste.

-C-cállate, ni que quisieras que me quedé.- señaló secamente, comenzando a frotar sus brazos para intentar relajarse un poco.

-¿Quién dice que no?- ella se congeló, antes de crisparse con indignación cuando vio su sonrisa burlona.

-Veté al diablo, Senku.- le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. –No estoy para tus bromas.- en vez de relajarse, se estaba poniendo más tensa que nunca antes en su vida.

-Oh ¿y quién dice que bromeó?- volvió a reírse, obviamente disfrutando de ponerla tan sumamente incómoda.

Ella estaba a un pelo de romperle los dientes de un puñetazo, a ver sí seguía riéndose tan cómodamente a costa suya.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, Senku. Realmente no estoy de humor.- bueno, estaba de un humor excelente antes de que él llegara y lo arruinará, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

-Tranquila, leona, sabes que bromeó.- lo escuchó reír una vez más. –Por cierto, bonita cicatriz en tu espalda.- al escuchar eso, Kohaku jadeó ruidosamente, volteándose de lleno para verlo horrorizada.

Él tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona, pero su expresión cambió abruptamente cuando volteó y la vio aproximarse a él con un puño en alto para destrozarle el rostro de un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, se congeló al darse cuenta de algo.

Primero que Senku, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, no había estado mirando en su dirección. Segundo, que ella no tenía ninguna cicatriz muy visible en su espalda como para que él la notara a esa distancia. Y tercero, que tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agua y ahora él sí que la estaba _mirando, _y _mirándola_ de arriba a abajo.

El rostro se le volvió más rojo que nunca mientras rápidamente llevaba sus manos a cubrirse.

-L-lo siento…- le gustaría golpearlo por el solo hecho de que la había visto, pero no podía negar que esto era completamente su culpa.

De no haber estado tan nerviosa, se habría dado cuenta de que él solo estaba bromeando, intentando molestarla como lo hacía siempre, y sí no hubiera sido tan impulsiva habría notado que realmente no la estaba mirando hasta que ella se le acercó con claras intenciones asesinas. Honestamente no podía culpar al tipo ahora, por mucho que quisiera descargar su ira y vergüenza. Él al menos intentó respetar su privacidad muy a su modo descarado e insoportable.

Murmurando otra rápida disculpa y una excusa pobre, rápidamente salió de la fuente termal y se envolvió en su toalla, escapando a un lugar muy lejano a él para vestirse cómodamente.

No podría mirarlo a la cara las próximas semanas, eso era diez billones por ciento seguro.

**Fin. **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Ni sé por qué escribí esto xP Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos, lo q sea :'D Es q los amo, y más después del último capi q salió en el manga 7w7 Que hermosos son, santo cielo TTwTT

Jajaja, quería hacer LIME o lemon light con esto pero al final no me dieron ganas y lo dejé ahí :P

Ojala q igual les haya gustado uwu

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
